Soul Of Fire
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: A bunch of One-shots involving everyone's favorite hotheaded prince/Fire Lord; ZUKO! It is open for requests and contains 'what if' scenarios , carry-ons, modern fics, and others. Possible Zutara, Toko/Zoph, or Jinko. Hiatus for now.
1. Brother, Forgive Me

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar.

0-0-0

**Carry-Ons**: A carry-on is someth8ing that could have easily happened after the canon of the series. These must be possible, and no breaking up canon pairings like Kataang or Maiko. Even though Maiko is SO wrong...

**What ifs**: Ever wounder what might have been in Zuko's case during certain episodes? Like, "What if Zuko had chosen Aang's side in _Crossroads Of Destiny_?" or "What if Zuko hadn't burned Toph's feet in _The Western Air Temple_? That sort of thing. Of course you have, who hasn't?

**Modern Fic**: These stories take place in our world, not the avatar universe. Bending is occasionally featured in these types of stories, but this is somewhat rare. And yes, modern means TV, real animals, school, and junk food.

0-0-0

**Note 1**: If anyone wants to request anything, they can. I do carry-ons (Like this here), 'what if's, and shippings. I don't do any form of slash, Zucest, or Maiko. As for shippings, I'll go with Zutara, Toko/Zoph, or Jinko. Parings that don't involve Zuko (Kataang, Sukka, ect) are welcom, but the main point must be about Zuko.

**Note 2**: I think it might be canon. If you think about it, those solders didn't say that it was specifically Sensu's fleet that got put in fire nation uniforms and were sent to the front lines unarmed. They only said it was the last group of prisoners, so it is quite possible that Sensu survived. Besides, they could have been lying about both of those. They seem like the type to go out of their way to mess with the family of a solder at the front. Am I seriously the only one who thought about that? You people are sick...

**Type Of Story**: Carry On

**Shipping**:none

BROTHER, FORGIVE ME

"Mom? Lee?" A very familiar voice was heard at the door. Two hearts skipped a beat. There were rumors that the war was finally over, but no one knew for sure. Gow'd stuck around and kept bullying the villagers, but that didn't count for much because he was just like that. His cronies had long run off, after a 'stranger', the Prince of the Fire Nation, what-ever he said his names was, defeated each of them with one blow each.

Sela rushed to the door and opened it hastily, with Lee just as eager to see. They were met by two faces, one of them was Gansu. The other one, however, looked like an older version of Lee; Green eyes, shaggy brown hair, and darkly tanned skin.

"Sensu!" Two voices cried as the young solder was tightly embraced by his mother and kid brother. About five minutes of a tearful reunion, he four sat down and spoke rationally for the first time scents the day before Sensu left for the war.

"What happened!" Sela asked. "Gow said your fleet got captured and were put on the front lines in Fire Nation uniforms unarmed.."

"We were, but we weren't put on the front lines, just locked up in a prison. About a week ago, the war was put to an end, and all prisoners of war were released. My fleet was particularly honored."

Sela let out a happy sigh of relief, and Lee grinned wildly. "What happened next?"

"When we were released, it was the new Fire Lord who came to the prison to oversee our release."

"_New_ Fire Lord?" Lee questioned. That guy who'd showed up in his village months before, he'd claimed to be hair to the Fire Nation throne. Was it him who'd released Sensu?

"Yeah, Fire Lord Zuko." Sensu nodded. Lee's eyes widened. "He's the one who ended the war. He's a personal friend of the Avatar and helped overthrow his own father to end this war. It's clear he's been through a lot, too. I've never seen a burn scar like that before."

"Burn scar?" Lee whispered.

"Yeah, it was over his eye." Sensu said, looking at Lee. "And the weirdest thing." He continued. "He told me to say 'hi' to Lee for him, so, Fire Lord Zuko says hi."

Lee looked to the floor, as if ashamed of something. How could he have not seen that Zuko had a kind heart? With how nice and helpful and brave he was. He'd saved him and offered him a dagger that must've meant a lot to him. And all Lee could have done was push him away, express anger to him. Blame him for everything that his nation had done. He'd heard all the rumors, how the price had rebelled against his father, joined the Avatar, and was a traitor, but he'd never believed them until now. That guy, Zuko, he had been there for him. He was just like an older brother, but Lee'd rejected him.

After dinner, Lee rushed into his room, grabbed a sheet of paper, a small tube of ink, and a large feather. The boy wrote down in very scratchy writing, a letter to Zuko. A letter of forgiveness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I wrote this because I am very fond of Lee. I wish he wasn't a one-time character. Review.


	2. Truth Or Dare

**Type Of Story**: Fill in (After the Ember Island Players)

**Shipping**: Toko

TRUTH OR DARE

It was a rainy day. No firebending training today. It was noon, but most of the group was just getting up. The play they'd gone to see last night had left them all shocked and most of them had had trouble getting to sleep.

"Hay, Zuko. Truth or dare?" Toph questioned. It was actually a very smart idea on her part to employ such a game. It was a way to pass time, and there were plenty of questions to be answered after that joke of a play. Katara and Suki, eager to get certain things off their chests, dragged Sokka and Aang over to the pair and sat in a circle.

"No."

"Truth or dare?" Toph persisted in a somewhat winy tone.

"Fine...Truth." Zuko sighed, sitting up.

"Do you like Katara?" Toph met his eyes, though they all knew she couldn't see.

This question had caught Zuko and the others by surprise. Why would something like that trouble Toph? Two more people were particularly carious for the answer. Katara held her breath. What if he did think of her like that? She wasn't really to sure about her feelings for Aang, but she knew she didn't like Zuko like that. Aang stiffened up, his teeth grinning. What if Zuko like her? What if she liked Zuko? No! They'd just became friends, him and Zuko. He didn't want to fight him for her, though he would if he had to.

"No." Zuko said. Toph sighed in relief, telling the others it was the truth.

"Good." Katara said. "I don't like you like that and I'd hate to hurt you in that way."

"Thanks." Zuko smiled. "Suki, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Suki said.

"I dare you to pick truth your next turn." Zuko ginned in triumph. Suki rolled her eyes.

"Sokka," Suki asked, wanting him to meet her green eyes for this. They seemed to beg him to pick truth. "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"The Moon-spirit, Yue. Do you love her more then me?" Suki asked. There was a period of silence.

"I don't know..." Sokka spoke quietly. Suki seemed on the verge of tears. "Katara, truth or dare?" Sokka mumbled.

"Dare." Katara said. It was about time one of them have some confidence. Hopefully, Sokka wouldn't pick something stupid like that.

Sokka smirked. "I dare you to...Kiss Zuko." Katara's eyes widened. Aang and Toph both tensed up. If ether of the older teenager's tried anything more then a simple 'truth or dare' kiss, they'd both attack. If Katara mad a move, she'd answer to Toph. Likewise with Zuko and Aang.

After a moments hesitation, the pair leaned foreword to one another. They're lips touched. It was a simple, quick kiss, devoid of passion or feeling. They parted with no other contact, and without a word.

It was Katara's turn next. Aang silently prayed that she wouldn't pick him. He didn't like this game. Besides, what would happened.

"Toph. Truth or dare?" Katara asked.

"Dare."

"I dare _you_ to kiss Zuko. And it has to last a whole minute" Katara smirked. Zuko rolled his eyes in annoyance and Toph blushed wildly. She'd been having strange feelings when she was around Zuko lately, like she used to with Sokka. Did she like him? Maybe she did. He was cool and really hot (She felt his figure through the earth) and they had a ton in common, too.

Zuko and Toph where sitting next to one another, so it would be easer access. Toph trembled, forgetting to lean. Zuko let out an exasperated sigh as he lifted her chin with his index finger and his lips took hers. Toph's unseeing eyes widened. Her heart pounded in her ears, her limbs lost all strength for just a moment, and a burst of excitement seemed to find it's way into her veins, coursing with her blood.

Zuko had felt only a few tiny sparks, but really nothing more. It was like when he kissed that girl Jin from Ba Sig Se; it was pleasurable and it felt good, but he couldn't. He couldn't love her.

With Jin, the reason was because he _did_ care for her. Zuko had felt a small ping of something with Jin, but if he'd stayed with her, he'd only live a lie until she found out. And she'd hate him for his heritage, just like Lee. There were many reasons he couldn't be with Toph, though he wanted to subconsciously. First, he was Fire Nation and she was of the Earth Kingdom. Such a union was not unheard of, but extremely rare. That had only happened a handful of times in history, and it had never, NEVER, worked. If it was his destiny to become Fire-Lord after his father's fall (though he really didn't want the job), what if the children were Earthbenders? The Fire Nation couldn't be ruled by an Earthbender. Besides, he had a girlfriend, or...had one. Zuko guessed that Mai would hate him now. Still, the most obvious obstacle was age. She was twelve years old and he was seventeen. Five years apart? Never! It was anything but proper, Zuko was no pedophile.

They parted the instant the minute was up, just to stop the others from thinking like that. Zuko pulled back, but Toph, apparently forgetting they were being watched, leaned upwards, making the kiss last a fraction of a second longer.

Katara near fell down in a mixture of shock and amusement. True, being a devious little devil wasn't really in her normal character, but now there was finally someone in the same bout as she (Zuko). The others were all surprised beyond words as well. No one had expected such an action from Toph, least of all Zuko.

Zuko kept a stoic face, though anything at all could have broken it, as though he'd felt nothing at all. Toph blushed once more and it was all she could do to stop herself from ginning stupidly. When Toph began to feel the grin break through, she covered her lips with her fingers. This was so scary. Toph was losing the control which she normal held so effortlessly. This wasn't something she could fight was bending or fists, and that made it all the more scary. So, what do you do when your scared and know you can't fight? Run. Toph got up and bolted away without a word, probably headed to her room.

Team Avatar watched their youngest member flee the game they were playing. Toph would have been next, so they skipped to Aang and played regularly after Zuko demanded that a rule be made; No more 'Kiss Zuko' dares. In the back of his mind, Zuko wondered if Toph's 'distress' was his fault, though the former prince kept these thoughts well hidden. Growing up with Ozai for a father had though him how to suppress his emotions, which he was quite good at.

Katara felt a ping of guilt. She hadn't meant to upset Toph, she just wanted a little fun. Maybe after the game, when there was time, she'd go talk to her.

In her room, however, Toph was anything but upset. If anything, she was grateful that the walls of every room were soundproof because she couldn't stop herself from happily laughing every five minutes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I see my readers have good taste. Toko is one of my favorites! I'm sure you all can relate to Zuko, trying to stop herself from loving or liking a certain someone for whatever reason. If you want lots more Toko, go to my other story 'More Than Friends', but don't forget to come back for more of this one! Review.


	3. Cute Guy

**Type Of Story**: Fill In (A few days before _Tales Of Ba Sing Se_)

**Shipping**: Jinko

CUTE GUY

That new tea shop, the Jasmin Dragon, it had just opened up a few blocks away. Jin had just gone to it for the first time today, and that's when he saw him. The cutest boy was at the shop, serving her and the other customers.

Jin remembered those gorgeous golden eyes. They were so deep, it was so easy to get lost in them. He was tall and and looked fit, way better then most other boys around here. He must've just moved here. Even his hair was in a very cute do.

And that scar. Did he get hurt? Be the Fire Nation. Yes. That must've been it! In the hundred years that the war had been going on, lot of small villages in the Earth Kingdom have been burnt down. Maybe his village was burnt down, too. And he got some of the fire.

It made him look all the cooler. Besides, her father was on the front lines. If that boy survived an encounter with the Fire Nation, then maybe he could, too. The new guy gave her hope, not to mention he was so cool and mysterious. There really wasn't any not thinking of him since she'd departed the tea-shop that day.

She liked him. Jin decided she really liked this new guy. The shop had good tea, too. Jin made up her mind. She'd go there again, and she'd keep going until she finally worked up the courage to ask that cute, cool guy out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry about how short it is. I'm just not really in a Jinki/Zujin kind of mood today. Review.


	4. Scars Are Forever

**Type Of Story**: What If? (During _Crossroads of Destiny_)

**Shipping**: Zutara? (Romance or friendship? You decide.)

SCARS ARE FOREVER

Zuko closed his eyes, soon feeling the waterbender's cool hand on his face. His mind was currently reeling, despite his calm outward composure. Zuko began to fell a tingling feeling under his scar. Must have been the water. But why? Why was she doing this for him? She couldn't possibly be trying to do him a kindness...Could she? All he'd ever done was attack and hurt her and her friends. How could she forgive so easily? Forgive _him_?

Zuko'd head it all. How everyone hated him simply because of the family he was born into. Even as a small child, Zuko had always wished he was the son of someone other then the Firelord. At that time, it was simply because of Azula, but now he saw that his accursed heritage made him an automatic scapegoat for the war, a killer from birth. Like she'd said before, war was in his blood. Malice, blood-lust, sadism. All these qualities were bestowed upon him even before his birth. Zuko felt horrible. He didn't deserve such kindness.

Even though he knew her efforts would be useless, part of him, in the back of him mind, desperately hoped that it wold work. That he'd finally be rid of his scar. That sickening mark. A mark of shame and dishonor.

Soon enough, the tingle stopped and Zuko could feel the now warm hand being moved. His eyes opened slowly, looking at the strangely compassionate girl before him. Her expression was one of melancholy that almost reminded Zuko of himself as a child.

His hand rose up slowly to his left eye. The scar. Still there. The prince exhaled, doing all he could to fight back his tears. Living with Ozai for a father for thirteen years, then three years or banishment had trained him to hold plenty of stuff back.

Kartara turned away, as if her failure as something to be ashamed of. She took his had, as if to comfort him. "I'm really sorry." She began. "I guess it doesn't really work on scars."

"Why'd you even try?" Zuko asked without pulling his hand away. In fact, he grasped the small hand holding his own.

"It hurts you, doesn't it?" She asked in return.

"Yes, but-" Zuko started. Then...

BOOM!

The pair looked at the crumbling earth seeing Iroh and Aang. The pair ran to them, stopping short right in front of them.

"Aang!"

"Katara! You're safe!" Aang beamed before his attention shifted to the last thing he expected and the _very_ last thing he wanted to see; Katara and Zuko's hands clasped together. "And...Holding Zuko's hand." He stained slowly before giving the pair a very uneasy look.

Katara blushed lightly, which Aang desperately hoped was out of embarrassment. Really, Katara didn't know where the blush came from ether. All she knew was she didn't want anyone getting ideas. The two benders quickly released the grasp on one another.

"Uncle. What are you doing with the Avatar?" Zuko asked as Iroh walked up to them.

"Saving _you_, that's what." Aang uncharacteristically sneered at the price, looking at him with a still somewhat intense jealousy.

Zuko growled taking a step towards the younger boy, very intent on teaching the little twerp a lesson. A nice, painful lesion. He was cut off almost immediately by Iroh and Katara.

"We need to talk, Prince Zuko." Iroh stated seriously.

0-0-0

KA-BOOM!

Golden, brown and blue eyes shifted to the source of the fire that separated Aang and Azula. Zuko was in a fighting stance, glaring at his sister. Then his gaze turned to Aang, ho appeared shocked, but more then that, Katara. Golden eyes locked with blue fore a brief moment. Katara gave him sympathetic, pleading, adorable puppy eyes. No one had offered to do anything kind for him.

He turned a furious glare back to Azula, who looked at him with disgust. She snarled. "Traitor."

Red and blue fire collided in a dazzling display. That blue fire came at Katara more then once, and every time, it was ether Aang or Zuko defending her.

Fire, Water and Air, and still they were evenly matched with the Fire Princess. Until lightening came into play...

Azula had been keeping brief tabs on how important the waterbender seemed to both her brother and the Avatar, so naturally, she drew on malice and the weaknesses of others. Zuko saw her aim for Katara and both boys zoomed between them.

Zuko took the lightening, holding it at his finger tips and beginning to sweat. He released, though he was terribly hurt, his energy almost completely drained. Azula dodged the move.

"Zuko!" Katara yelped. The Dai Lee quickly appeared, Azula assuming that they'd just leave him their to die. Unfortunately for her, nether Aang nor Katara was even about to start thinking of such a selfish and dishonorable deed. The two younger benders ran to Zuko, Katara bending the water from a nearby stream and lifting the three up to the exit of the catacombs.

On Appa, mixed feeling were veered towards the prince who, thankfully, was in no danger of dying. Sokka was hardly interested, seeing as Zuko was clearly not one worth trusting or living, for that matter. Aang didn't want Zuko dead. All feelings of jealousy were completely gone, and Toph wished Zuko wold pull through as well. He seemed like a good enough person and she thought they could get to be really good friends. Katara watched over Zuko tentatively. In her eyes, as well a Zuko's, the two had already established a close relationship. A relationship that nether would relinquish for anything.

"The Earth Kingdom..." The Earth King spoken sullenly. "Has fallen."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review.


	5. A Monster's Bloodline

**Type Of Story**: Fill In (During _The Western Air Temple_)

**Shipping**: none

A MONSTER'S BLOODLINE

The night was warm. Zuko was laying on his back, reflecting on how stupid and reckless he was. He had just hurt the innocent, even if it was just an accident. He had acted on impulse and firebended at that young earthbender, and she'd refused his help.

Zuko imagined that she'd tell her friends how he 'attacked' her. That meant they'd be coming after him. He was certain they would. On the couple of occasions he'd actually manged to capture the Avatar, that feisty waterbender and her goof-ball of a brother were never far behind. They looked out for and cared for each other. Surly it would be the same for the earthbender.

_'Get out of here. And if we ever see you again...Well, we'd better not see you again!'_ The waterbender's words still echoed in Zuko's ears. They'd kill him if he tried to go back, even if it a just to apologize to the earthbender. They'd made it quite clear before that no apology from him would neutralize the animosity they felt. The animosity that he knew he deserved.

Finally, Zuko decided to get up. Just laying here was doing nothing for him. Besides, his eyes sung. Zuko didn't know if it was from being waken up in the middle of the night or something else.

Zuko needed something to clear his head. No had had nowhere to go and know one to turn to. Everyone probably knew him by now in the earth kingdom, their were likely anted posters of him back in the fire nation, and everyone in the water tribes knew his face. His horrible, unsightly face...

The prince went to a nearby river to wash his face. Binging a few handfuls of river water up to his face and washing it. The ripples falling from his hands distorted his reflection. This attracted Zuko' attention because it wasn't normal. His scar had disappeared, his hair was now up in a neat bun, and those eyes. Cold, Steel, yellow eyes hungry for blood. Those eyes burned into his soft, pleading golden eyes.

Sozin.

Zuko began to pout and breath hard as a great rage boiled up inside of him. Sozin was the cause of all of this. Why no one wanted anything to do with him, why he was were he was now. And why he was alone and had no friends. Various face entered his mind. The Avatar, Lee, his uncle Iroh. Everyone, even those who used to reach out and try to befriend him, they all hated him.

SMACK!

Zuko hit the water, doing away with the reflection of his most sinister ancestor. In a fit of temporary madness, Zuko let lose, slapping and kicking the water up in fury. He stained as small fireballs appeared from his hands and feet as they moved.

His mother, Iroh, Lu Ten. They'd all promised to protect and watch over him, but none of them had. If he'd been being protected, he wouldn't be here in this situation.

Zuko suddenly starting running. Running without ever looking back, as if trying to run from who he was. And he could never escape that. But he could, and had in all honesty, changed. By now, it was raining heavily.

Not looking where he was going, Zuko tripped over a tree root and fell onto the cold, muddy ground. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at the sky. The gritted his teeth in anger. "You said you'd away be there for me!" He shouted into the rain, then calmed down. "But you're not. It's my fault. It' my...F-fault" He chocked through sobs.

0-0-0

Meanwhile, Toph had found shelter under a tree a few miles away. She heard the rain falling and felt the chilly air. The young girl wondered how Zuko was fairing. She knew her friends were back at the temple, comfortable and warm and dry. She was at least dry. But what about Zuko. Now that she'd had some time to think, Toph knew that Zuko hadn't meant to burn her and that he was sorry. He was also completely sincere about having changed. Zuko was a good person, and he had everything against him. Poor guy, Toph wished she could do something for him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review.


	6. AN

NOTICE: I'm having a huge case of writers block now, so this story...type...thingy is on hiatus for now. Help me get back on track by giving me plenty of ideas. Thanks, guys!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review.


End file.
